


殓佣：往生

by LuckyJoker



Category: Indentity Ⅴ, 第五人格
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:41:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22631239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuckyJoker/pseuds/LuckyJoker
Summary: 我爱你。我对尸体有欲望。
Relationships: 殓佣
Kudos: 17





	殓佣：往生

**Author's Note:**

> OOC   
> NC–17  
> 一发完  
> 冷cp自己产粮qvq

(一)  
冷气始终开着。  
他在阴影中默立。  
鲜红的血凝固在洁白冷硬的化妆台上，像斑驳的吻痕，逐渐褪成朽烂的锈红色。  
碎肉、断骨被小心地收捡，堆积在瓷白的托盘上。  
冰冷缄默的空气簇拥着一张破碎且苍白的脸。眼窝处是两个幽深的血迹干涸的洞——里面本应有一对祖母绿的眼珠，透过它们他可以窥见那个人的心脏。  
强有力、生机勃勃、富有攻击性,又极热忱。  
他叹了一口气，声音嘶哑低沉，像有揉烂了的血肉阻塞在喉头。  
绿眼睛。他想。  
不是透彻到无机质的纯色，是深邃的、明亮的，像深冬初春冰雪将融未融的湖水，风过留痕，鲜活的神情如同涟纹一圈圈地荡开。  
最终消亡。  
他抬起手。  
漆黑的手套包裹着两校闪耀的玻璃种翡翠。它们都被精心打磨成了圆润的形状——  
阴秽不祥的职业能为他带来神圣富有的金钱。  
翡翠悬在幽黑的眼窝上。  
大小应当正合适。  
他端详了一会儿，面罩下缝线的嘴角牵扯着陈年的伤疤，笑了一下。  
翡翠落下,敲在冰冷的眼眶上。  
陷了进去。  
发出啪嗒一声。

啪嗒。

(二)  
萨贝达把脚一下子跷在了铁凳子上，坚硬的鞋跟碰撞着金属的凳子，发出啪嗒一声。  
他嘴里叼着根没点的烟。  
一是卡尔不喜欢烟味，二是殡仪馆禁烟。不过后者他向来不太在乎。  
他嘴角裂了道口子，左脸颊上一道渗血的划痕，跷起来的腿上裤子破了个大洞，只是粗略地用绷带缠了缠冒血的伤口。  
他身上充斥着呛鼻的硝烟味与稠黏的血腥气。包括青年男人的激烈战斗后散发得不知疲倦的荷尔蒙。  
他睁着绿色的眼睛看着伊索，要不是怕被以“不敬死者”为由赶出门去，几乎想哼一段不知名的东方民谣来表现自己难得愉快的心情。  
他从小到大都在不停地流浪。  
小时候是为了求生,长大了是为了求财——不过一样是以出生入死为代价。他送走了数不清的战友,无数次与死亡擦肩而过,人命的长路于他而言并不像其他人一样有太多令人惶惑的岔口,毕竟从生到死在他眼中就是道开阔平坦的通途。  
他觉得跷腿的姿势并不足以使伤口放松,拍了拍裤子,一屁股坐在了地上。  
“接着。”  
正在给死者打粉底的伊索往这瞥了一眼,突然道,伸手就把一个小药箱丢了过来。  
萨贝达连忙接住,咧嘴一笑，显然看出了这是专门为自己准备的，毫不客气地咬开其中一瓶棉球的瓶塞,掏出酒精棉球娴熟地处理伤口,血淋淋的皮肉一挨上酒精就被刺痛发红，他眉毛都不皱一下,眼睛肆无忌惮地盯着伊索,甚至透着笑意。  
伊索不喜欢也不习惯被人盯着,长时间地喜欢回避他人的眼神与垂眸敛目总给人一种谦逊腼腆的感觉，尽管后者确实如此。  
他动作慢了许多,但吝啬给萨贝达一个眼神。有时他都在奇怪萨贝达是怎么莫名其妙地把这当作自己的安全屋的,他当时以为自己捡回的不过是具新鲜的尸体,余温未褪的那种。  
那时他想:  
真是一具好看的皮囊。

他俯身,亲吻了“尸体”的额头。  
尸身永远都比人好亲近——因为它们不会抗拒。  
像是童话里那样。  
好看的年轻男人睁开了眼睛。

玻璃种翡翠也难抵那双眼睛万分之一的璀璨光华。

(三)  
他叹了一口气,阖上了尸身的眼睑。  
有了珠子的填充,眼皮不再疲软地陷进眼窝里。年轻男人破碎的脸孔经过一系列精细的修复与修饰,神情安详如在安睡。  
浓黑的眉毛,深刻的眼窝,挺直的鼻梁,充分显示着西方血统的英俊轮廓,透着向来稚气未脱的男人的锋芒。  
当时萨贝达醒来时看见了他面罩下的半张脸,溃烂、狰狞、疤痕遍布的脸,他自认为与恶鬼媲美，每一道都是罪孽的烙痕。  
毒药、烙铁、尖刀.……他的母亲抽泣着捏紧针线,穿过、缝补破烂的皮肉。他完好的上半张脸上漆黑的眼睛像坟地停栖的黑鸦,幽深诡秘,又漠然沉寂、对一切痛楚无动于衷。

母亲的眼泪落在他的伤口上。  
萨贝达的血滴在地上。  
罪行生根在铺有血红天鹅绒的棺椁中。

漂亮的男孩……  
俊美的萨贝达。

冰冷的小小的身体……  
紧闭双目的萨贝达。

他呼吸失了频率,变为炽烈急促的喘息,撕扯着缀满痛苦的浑浊尾音。

他刨开了墓地的土。  
撬开了棺木。  
那天似乎大雨倾盆。

他十五岁的躯体投入棺椁，像鱼投入水、飞蛾投入火。  
他兴奋地战栗,绝望又堕落地喘息。  
他第一次觉得自己并非与他人不同,自己也有如此激烈的情绪,像有巨手狠辣又仁慈,一次次攥紧年轻鲜活的心脏,在濒临炸成血浆时又猛地松开。  
他年轻冲动的欲望如野马脱缰、岩浆滚沸，每一个落在冰冷僵直躯干上的吻都像烙在他心口的铁印、在胸腔间翻搅的利刃。

他再度失态。  
俯下身去亲吻萨贝达冰冷坚硬的嘴唇。

吻的位置不对。  
魔法没有应验——他还没有醒来！  
伊索急切地想。

他去扯开年轻男人长年破破烂烂的衣服,突然想起致命伤就在左胸膛往右一英寸。  
叠在一处几乎致命的旧伤上。

他跪倒在地,茫然地环顾四周。  
冷气依旧开着。  
他扯下面罩,丢落在地,狰狞恐怖的半张脸凝固而扭曲,可悲而滑稽。  
后脑勺又开始隐隐作痛。

他又想起那时那男孩的父亲惊怒交加的咆哮,与瓢泼大雨、闪电霹雳混杂。  
沉重的铁铲被抡起，近乎将他的脑袋砸碎。

他的血渗入了棺椁中的血红天鹅绒。

连同着他的精液。

(四)  
萨贝达两腿岔开,不太雅观地坐在冰冷的化妆台上。他两腿间一片狼藉,不断渗出的温凉液体也只是让他不耐烦地挪了挪位置。  
“你怎么做爱都那么冷淡?我怀疑你是不是对死人兴趣更大。”他哑着声音抱怨,赖在化妆台上不动,俨然是“就是不让你工作”的无赖样。  
伊索衣冠齐整,只是沉默,有时候萨贝达更觉得他脸皮厚,否则怎么从来不会脸红。  
盯了情人许久,萨贝达突然敏捷地扑了上来。他赤裸的身躯上肌肉线条流畅矫健,身经百战的力气更加不容小觑一下子就钳制住了伊索抬起阻挡的手。  
他惊愕于伊索自始至终都古井无波的眼里掀起的惊涛骇浪,其中竟有绝望与惊惶。  
他摘下了面罩。  
端详着那无一处完好的可怖的脸。

他突然亲吻了伊索嘴角左侧的缝线。

伊索怔住。  
两人长久地沉默地凝视彼此。

没有谁喉结滚动,用嘶哑的声音说一句爱语。  
伊索像往常一样,没有惊愕,更没有脸红,就连惊惶都如潮水般退去。他是黑暗里的一具棺木,沉默、坚硬、无言。  
他只是看着萨贝达。  
萨贝达赤身盘坐在台上，仿若居高临下的神祇。  
小麦色的皮肤，黑发，充满力量感的肌肉，与一双祖母绿的眼睛。

爱意与怜悯融成那个暴雨夜的一记闪电。

他的世界亮了，又暗了。

(五)  
“卡尔,今天又这么早回来?”  
回公寓的路上,不知名的邻居冲他打了招呼,他罕见地点头作为回应。  
他的步伐更是罕见地轻快,仿佛变得像他的那位情人一样豁达。  
从殡仪馆到家的路不长,但足够他回忆起一切令他珍惜万分的点点滴滴。  
毕竟他们在一起的时间向来短促。  
打开家门,里面同样开足了冷气。  
从玄关到卧室,他想起萨贝达开过的每一句玩笑,从“雇佣兵早晚都会死在哪个犄角旮旯，到时候劳烦收尸”到“比起我来你是不是更喜欢死人”。  
卧室里窗帘厚实，一片漆黑，他拧开了壁灯。  
房间中央是一具宽大的棺椁，宽大到可以容纳两个成年男人。  
里面铺着鲜红的天鹅绒。  
里面安睡着他的情人。  
他的情人睁着祖母绿的眼睛。

再昂贵的翡翠，填入眼眶，只会显得华而不实、空洞无神。

他上前,阖上情人的眼睑。  
他摘下面罩，脱下外衣，牵动着嘴角陈年的疤，微笑。  
他笑得狰狞、可怖、腼腆又热烈。

他亲吻了他的情人。  
从额头到嘴唇。  
像是回到了十五岁那年的暴雨夜——  
情窦初开，心如擂鼓，欲念缠身。

我爱你。  
我对尸体有欲望。

……你是尸体。

TBC.


End file.
